


Flip You Like An Acrobat

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time, Peter thought it would be a great idea. Of course, he'd been riding Matt's dick on the couch in Peter's living room and Matt had panted the idea into his ear and like he was supposed to say no to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip You Like An Acrobat

**Author's Note:**

> Parksborn gave me a prompt last night and I couldn't help myself. So. Here. Title taken from a Hollywood Undead song is anyone surprised, no.

At the time, Peter thought it would be a great idea. Of course, he'd been riding Matt's dick on the couch in Peter's living room and Matt had panted the idea into his ear and like he was supposed to say _no_ to that. Then again, there had been about four days in between then and where he was now that he could have said no but he didn't because he thought it would be a great idea and-

Peter whined as the vibrator's intensity increased. His hole felt sore from the abuse it had taken over the last stretch of time that Peter had lost track of. His cock was aching and leaking pre-come across his belly with every jerk and twitch of his hips. His thighs shook from the way the spreader bar had him splayed out on Matt's bed, and his arms ached from how they were stretched up over his head by a piece of soft rope.

Through the bedroom door, he could see Matt on the couch, idly twiddling the remote to the vibrator in one hand while reading over the braille of a court case with another. Peter wanted to curse the man's existence, but it was hard to make any sound thanks to the ball gag Matt had so kindly put in his mouth. The man had claimed it was so he could concentrate better, which was bullshit because Peter knew the man could still hear him-

The vibrator stopped all at once and Peter cried out at the loss, going limp on the bed as he panted. Matt set the papers aside along with the remote and then headed into the room. He moved to stand at the foot of the bed first, running a light hand over Peter's shaking thigh and coaxing out a moan in the process. The hand slid down to Peter's hole and he removed the vibrator with a surprisingly gentle touch.

Peter watched as he picked up the open bottle of lube and slicked his fingers, eyes rolling back when Matt slid in three at once. Of course, the fingers went in easy thanks to the hard fucking Matt had given him before sliding the vibrator in and leaving him writhing on the bed. Peter relaxed into the steady rhythm of Matt's fingers, finding that it created a pleasant and soothing ache in the wake of the vibrating mess he'd been turned into.

It was then that he became aware of the tears on his cheeks. He flushed with embarrassment, and Matt seemed to sense the bit of unease almost immediately. His fingers slid out and wiped them on the bed before reaching around and undoing the gag to free up Peter's mouth.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked. The low timber of his voice made Peter shiver.

"Yeah, 'm good," Peter mumbled, nodding even though Matt couldn't see it. "Just keep...touching me please."

Matt turned his head to kiss Peter's ankle before returning to his work. Peter closed his eyes and relaxed into his bindings as Matt's fingers pumped into him. After spending so long being driven insane with pleasure, so focused on wanting to come, it was nice to feel Matt's presence and know that the pleasure would come, but it wasn't his main concern anymore.

After a few minutes, Matt slid his fingers out again and undid the spreader bar before unzipping his slacks and climbing up onto the bed. Peter let his legs wrap around Matt's hips loosely, staring up at the man with heavy-lidded eyes. Matt leaned over him to press their lips together as he lined his cock up and slid into Peter's hole.

Peter moaned, long and filthy, into Matt's mouth as the man's cock bottomed out inside him. His legs spasmed around Matt's waist, toes curling when the man began to thrust. There was something about moments like the one Peter was experiencing that made him feel so at peace, like he was at home, wrapped in the warmth and safety of Matt's arms.

He knew that Matt was listening to his heartbeat and the flow of blood through his veins as intently as he listened to Peter's moans and whimpers. He knew that Matt would know just where to touch him to make him breath a little faster and how to touch him to calm him back down. He didn't have to think because Matt was doing all of that for him, taking care of him so he could let go and just exist as Peter for a little while.

Matt's lips slid down to nip at his jaw, and then lower to Peter's neck. Peter arched his back, a soft noise escaping him as the fabric of Matt's slacks rubbed against his thighs. Matt shifted them so that he could hook Peter's legs up to his shoulders instead, bending Peter nearly in half as he drove his cock harder into him. Peter strained against his bonds, tossing his head as the man's cock slammed into his prostate over and over again.

Each thrust was jarring, forcing Peter back into awareness. All at once he became aware of how badly he wanted to come and he sought out Matt's lips, begging into them even as they kissed. Matt worked a hand between them, and embarrassingly, it only took one pump before Peter was spilling over his hand and onto his stomach.

For a moment, Peter thought Matt was going to pull out of him and he keened, tightening his legs. Matt chuckled and nipped Peter's jaw once more.

"Patience," Matt said. "Not leaving..."

He did slow down his thrusts though, settling into a slow and steady rhythm as he sought his own release. Peter let his eyes slide shut, a sighing moan escaping his lips as Matt continued to thrust into him. It didn't take long for Matt to find his pleasure; it never did on nights like this. When he finished, he cut Peter free of the knots binding his arms before settling over him, cock still inside Peter's hole.

Peter liked the feeling of being filled, and Matt certainly didn't mind indulging him, at least not for a few minutes. Matt rubbed the tension and soreness out of Peter's arms just as he always did, his touch careful and soothing. As the feeling came back to him, Peter wrapped his arms around Matt's neck to tug him into another slow kiss.

Matt slid out of him, sucking once at Peter's bottom lip before pulling back completely. Peter watched through sleepy eyes as he shrugged out of his clothes, revealing broad, toned muscles. When he stretched back out on the bed, Peter rolled into his comforting warmth.

"Thanks," he mumbled into Matt's chest.

"Never have to thank me," Matt said, his voice a low rumble in Peter's ear.    

Peter closed his eyes.


End file.
